Lucy's True Strength
by FairyTailBleach05
Summary: This is my first fanfic. Lucy wants to go train alone, but master has a requirement for her to leave. Please read and review and let me know if I should continue. Thanks everyone! Rated T for now, but will eventually become M rated.
1. Chapter 1

Laxus x Lucy (LaxLu)

Lucy POV

What a day! I don't know how much longer I can put up with my teams antics. Honestly, I know I'm not the strongest Mage out there, but I never get the chance to prove myself or get stronger when I'm trying to keep my team reigned in. I know they mean well and are simply trying to complete missions to help our clients and so I can pay my rent, but at the same time I know that if I want to become stronger I will need to train on my own and take solo missions. Now don't think I am saying they are holding me back, that's far from true but I need to grow on my own and can't do that while babysitting my team. That's why I have decided to leave Team Natsu, at least for the time being.

I made my decision about a week ago and have yet to find a way to tell the team. So, I'm taking the cowardly way out and leaving under the cover of night. Before leaving the guild tonight, I stopped to speak with Master Makarov as I feel I must let him know where his "child" will be for the next six months or so.

Flashback (Still Lucy POV)

While Natsu and Gray we're having one of there regular brawls and Erza was enjoying her favorite strawberry cake, I decided it was the perfect time to speak with Master. Quietly making my way to his office I avoided gaining the attention of my nakama. When I reached his office I was about to knock when I heard a familiar voice arguing with Master Makarov.

"It's not happening old man! We both know that no one here is ready to accept me again yet, let alone allow me to train to become the next master of Fairy Tail," yelled the familiar baritone voice.

"If you were around more often and actually spoke with the others you would see that everyone forgave your mistakes a long time ago. We have all put Fantasia behind us and have moved on. So, when do you plan on doing the same and becoming part of the guild once more? We both know this is where you belong Laxus!" Master was speaking in such a commanding voice. I have only ever heard him like this when our guild was in a battle with the enemy and he was worried about his children.

I decided that it would be best to wait to speak with master another time and was about to walk away when I heard, "Don't just stand out there Blondie, get in here and tell the old man what you came to." Crap! How did he know I was out here? Too late now, looks like I will be speaking with master after all. As I entered, I kept my gaze on the ground, Laxus was scary when he was like this and I was nowhere near ready to face him right now.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to intrude. I just wanted to let master know that I was leaving to train for the next six months or so," I said stealing a glance at Master Makarov.

"What is the meaning of this Lucy? Why must you leave to train?" Master was crying anime-style leaving me to sweat-drop as I debated how to explain my decision.

"We'll, you see master, I feel the only way for me to be able to focus on my training and finally become stronger is to get away from my current distractions. I would like for you to avoid telling the others and I will leave notes for everyone with you to give them when they realize what is happening. This is simply what is best for me and I hope that everyone will respect my wishes and not follow me." I was tearing up at this point wondering if this was the right decision.

"Of course my child. I will be sure that everyone respects your wishes, but you must also agree to respect my wishes too then," Master stated with a slight smirk on his face. 'Oh no, what is he planning now?' "You will take one guild member, of my choice, with you as your trainer," the gray haired man stated before taking a large swig of his ale.

"Master, is that really necessary?" I asked this while peeking at him from under my bangs hoping that he wasn't serious. Looking directly at him now with pleading eyes, "I planned on having my spirits help with my training. Loke and Capricorn have already agreed."

Master almost looked hurt when he said, "Well I was hoping you'd humor me as I worry about all of my children."

Oh no, not again! This old man knows just how to manipulate us with those looks and words of his. "Um well, if it really means that much to you master, I'm sure it couldn't hurt to have a little extra help."

Makarov lit up like a child on Christmas morning almost yelling, "I am so glad you see it my way! Laxus will be packed and ready to leave first thing in the morning and will meet you at the train station!"

"What the fuck old man?! I never agreed to train the Blondie!" Laxus yelled sparking a bit.

"This is my wish and you will both respect it. Lucy, there is no one better to train you than Laxus. Laxus, this will allow the guild to see how you have changes and care for your nakama. Everyone will benefit from this set up. So, you two go get a good nights sleep and be to the train station at 8 am," the master stated as he got up and walked to the door to show us out.

"Fine!" Both Laxus and I yelled as we stomped out of the room and to our respective groups. Laxus to inform his of his leave of absence and I to enjoy the last night with my team that I would have for at least six months.

End of Flasback

So, here I am laying in my bed fighting to fall asleep. I'm dreading the morning and how things will be between Laxus and I. I don't know anything about the man, other than the fact that he had me turned to stone, and now I am leaving with him alone to train without anyone knowing where we are going. This is going to be a long six months if not longer…

Author's Note

Well, let me know what you all think. I have never written a fanfic before, but I love LaxLu and want to see more out there. Bear with me on this, I will update as soon as possible. I know this is kind of the same as always (Lucy leaving to train), but I hope everyone will give it a chance. For now I will rate this as teen, but it may progress to M rated if I work up the nerve to include a lemon, or two, or three.

Oh, and I obviously don't own Fairy Tail or any of its wonderful characters, that's all Mashima's!

Please let me know if you have any ideas I may be able to include. I'm not good with action so the training parts are going to be difficult.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Oh shit, oh shit, oh SHIT! This is not good! Laxus is going to kill me!" I screamed falling out of my bed after tangling my legs in my favorite pink comforter. I woke up an hour late and there is no way I'm going to make it to the station within a half hour! I still have to pack and shower. Looks like I'm skipping breakfast. Maybe I can get Virgo to pack for me!

Brandishing her key I chanted, "I open thee, gate of the Maiden, Virgo." In a brandish of golden light, my spirit and friend showed her smiling face bowing to me. "How may I assist you Princess? Was I called for punishment?" Virgo stood hands folded in front of her in her standard black and white maids uniform waiting for my response.

"Virgo could you please pack a bag for me and hold it in the spirit world? I will be training with Laxus for at least six months and woke up an hour late. I need to shower and get to the train station in the next thirty minutes or I don't know how he will react," I pleaded with my spirit.

"Of course Princess. I will be sure to pack plenty of sexy outfits for you so that you can show Laxus-sama what he has been missing out on!" Virgo was grinning mischievously at me while internally debating over what to pack.

"No, no, no Virgo! Just my normal clothes and clothes for training please. Laxus isn't missing out on anything and I am not trying to get his attention, I am trying to get stronger," I almost panicked at the thought of the clothes my spirit would pack.

"Of course, please go get ready and get to the station. I will pack your bags and expect my punishment when you summon me next," Virgo stated before turning for my closet to pack. I don't have time to argue with her now and I will just have to hope that she packs sensibly. Oh, who am I kidding? I'm going to end up in a skimpy outfit thanks to Virgo. Her idea of training clothes is probably a sports bra that will just barely contain my chest and spandex booty shorts that leave very little to the imagination. Well, she has one thing right, Laxus sure will get a peek at what he was missing out on. Wait! Where the hell did that come from?! I'm not trying to attract a man, no matter how sexy he is, I am trying to train. Yes, training, that's my focus. But he really is a sexy hunk of man!

After finishing my shower, I grabbed the bagel and bottle of juice Virgo had laid out for me and burst out the door to the train station. Normally I would call out Plue for company, but I am simply running too late today. When I arrived I had no problem spotting my trainer for the near future. As usual, he was a man that demanded the attention of others even though he didn't want said attention. Standing leaning against the wall near the ticket sales he had his massive arms crossed over his equally massive chest while he listened to music on his ever-present sound pod.

Quickly making my way to him, I tried hard not to study his face. Now, I said I tried, but with his eyes closed I finally had the chance to take a good look at the man. His face was so calm when he was listening to his music. I had never seen the man this peaceful. The lightning shaped scar through his right eyebrow actually made his rugged face even more attractive. If only I could see those beautiful stormy blue eyes…wait, there I go again! What the hell am I thinking about Laxus that way for? Someone as strong as him could never be interested in someone as weak as me.

"You know Blondie, it's not polite to stare," he said as he slowly opened his eyes and looked me up and down very slowly. Geez, did he really just check me out so openly?

"I-I'm sorry Laxus. You just looked so serene. I guess I was kind of shocked," I said. "Anyway, let me go grab the tickets and we can be on our way. Where are we going anyway?"

"I already have the tickets and we are going to a forest outside of Crocus I found during the GMG," he stood from where he leaned against the wall and grabbed the one bag I had been carrying from me before motioning for me to follow. "Well, lets go Blondie, unless you wanna miss the train we need to board now." With that I followed the large man in front of me wondering how my friends would react when they noticed I was gone and how I was going to spend the next six months with the God of a man before me without losing my mind.

Author's Note

Well, I figured I'd get in one more short chapter for the night. Let me know what you think.

Once again, I don't own the wonderful anime/manga Fairy Tail. I really wish I did though!

Thanks for reading and giving my story a chance. Next chapter will be Laxus's point of view!


End file.
